Congratulations
by carlmark
Summary: tentang youngjae, mark, jaebum, dan jinyoung. "untuk kalian berdua, congratulations" dan setelah mengatakan itu, youngjae berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruangan di mana saksi bisu terlukanya perasaan youngjae saat ini. GOT7FANFICT! MARKJAE! SLIDE 2JAE/BNIOR! Totally YAOI and DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations

GOT7 FANFICT!

MARKJAE/2JAE/BNIOR

MARK/YOUNGJAE/JAEBUM/JINYOUNG

SHOOT

Totally YAOI and DLDR!

Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali youngjae mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini, tapi yang pasti rasa sakitnya masih tetap terasa saat ia baru pertama kali melihat kedua pria itu bercumbu dihadapannya. Rasanya masih sangat familiar dengan yang ia rasakan ketika ia mendapati kedua orang yang sangat ia sayang itu memautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain

Im jaebum kekasihnya tega selingkuh di belakangnya

Dan parahnya lagi, jaebum berselingkuh dengan park jinyoung. Sepupu youngjae sendiri!

Airmata jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipi gembul milik youngjae, meluncur mulus tanpa sedikitpun isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Youngjae lagi-lagi harus menekan rasa sakit di dadanya agar isakannya tak keluar dan membuat mereka yang sedang menikmati dunia mereka itu tau bahwa dirinya berada di sana. melihat semua yang mereka berdua perbuat saat ini

Youngjae tak sendirian, ada mark di sampingnya yang juga melihat perbuatan hina jaebum dan jinyoung, menatap mereka tajam. Mark sendiri juga tak terkejut lagi, karena ia juga tau ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya. Mark tau bahwa mereka berdua sudah berkali-kali menyakiti youngjae seperti ini

"ayo kita pergi" mark lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan youngjae dan menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari koridor kampus tempat kedua orang pengkhianat itu sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka.

Jika kalian berfikirjaebum terlalu berani mencium jinyoung di tempat terbuka dan sewaktu-waktu youngjae bisa melihatnya, kalian salah besar. Justru jaebum sangat takut apabila youngjae melihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang

Tapi mengapa justru jaebum nekat melakukannya?

Itu karena sepengetahuan jaebum, youngjae sekarang sedang dilanda demam berdarah, dan tak akan masuk kuliah beberapa hari. Tentu, moment seperti inilah yang di manfaatkan jaebum dan jinyoung

Tapi diluar dugaan, mereka tidak tau bahwa youngjae datang dan bahkan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua dibelakangnya –lagi-

Mark menarik youngjae pergi kearah parkiran menuju mobil miliknya. Youngjae mengikuti langkah kaki mark dengan berbagai macam hal yang ada di dalam fikirannya, rasanya youngjae sudah tak bisa untuk tidak menangis saat ini. baru saja youngjae membuka mulutnya untuk menjerit, mark tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya

"hyung tau kau sangat ingin menangis saat ini, tapi jika kau menangis disini semua orang akan melihatmu. Sekarang, lebih baik kita masuk ke mobil dan kau boleh menangis sepuasmu jae" ujar mark halus, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut youngjae pelan. mark tersenyum saat kepala youngjae yang ada di pelukannya itu mengangguk

Di dalam mobil, youngjae mulai menumpahkan sakit yang ia rasakan lewat tangisan histeris. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri agar sakit yang mengikat itu hilang bersamaan dengan kepercayaannya pada jaebum

"hyung... hiks.. sa-sakit hyung... dadaku se-sak.. kenapa ini rasanya sakit sekali hyung... mark hyuuung hiks" youngjae berteriak, rasa sakit di dadanya bukannya berkurang malah menjadi-jadi hingga youngjae merasakan pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang

Youngjae bahkan sampai melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang sakit sekarang

Mark menatap youngjae sedih, hatinya teriris melihat pemuda manis itu terluka seperti ini, dan mungkin sakit yang di rasakan mark dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari apa yang youngjae rasakan. Benar apa kata pepatah, jika kita melihat orang yang kita cintai sedang terluka kita pun juga akan merasakan sakit itu pula

mark, mencintai youngjae. belum terlalu lama memang, mark jatuh cinta pada si penyayang anjing itu saat hubungan youngjae dan jaebum berjalan 3 tahun. Terlalu terlambat bukan?

Karena itulah mark memilih untuk bungkam dan memendam perasaannya sendiri tanpa diketahui siapapun termasuk jackson sahabatnya. Mark membiarkan dirinya selalu berada di dekat youngjae karena menurut mark untuk saat ini menjadi sahabat bagi youngjae sudah cukup untuknya

Ingatan mark mundur ke beberapa bulan lalu di saat dirinya sempat ingin menyerah, ia ingin pergi ke tempat asalnya di LA dan mencoba untuk melupakan youngjae yang saat itu sedang sangat bahagia bersama jaebum. Saat itu mark juga sempat mengira bahwa youngjae sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi karena jaebum terlihat begitu menyayangi si manis itu

Tapi siapa sangka? Disaat mark sudah siap dengan keberangkatannya, disaat mark sudah sekuat tenaga menata hatinya, tiba-tiba youngjae datang kerumahnya dengan mata yang sudah sangat bengkak dan sembab. Youngjae memeluknya dan menumpahkan segala kesakitan yang dirasakannya pada mark

Youngjae menceritakan tentang perselingkuhan jaebum dengan sepupunya sendiri pada mark sambil menangis sesenggukan. masih segar diingatan mark keadaan youngjae yang sangat berantakan saat itu

Mata sipit yang biasanya selalu cerah dan ramah itu memerah sembab dan bengkak, pipinya yang sudah sangat basah, rambut berantakan, bibir yang berdarah karena berkali-kali di gigit sang empunya, dan jangan lupakan tubuh youngjae yang bergetar kedinginan karena ia kerumah mark hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana jeans padahal saat itu salju sedang berjatuhan

"hyung... jaebum hyung mengkhianatiku" begitulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan youngjae setelah lebih dari satu jam ia menangis tanpa henti di dalam pelukan mark

Mulai saat itu juga, mark memutuskan tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Ia bertekad akan berada di samping youngjae dan menjaga pemuda itu walaupun hatinya sendiri harus terluka

Kembali pada keadaan sekarang, mark lalu menarik tubuh youngjae lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung yang bergetar hebat itu dengan kasih sayang. Membiarkan bahunya basah oleh airmata youngjae yang semakin tumpah meruah

"kenapa jaebum hyung tega sekali pada ku hyung, waee? Hiks.. hiks..apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Tapi kenapa hyung? Apa salahku padanya hiks.. hiks"

Mark diam, membiarkan youngjae berceloteh menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan

"dan dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus jinyoung hyung? Kenapa harus sepupuku sendiri hiks... sakit hyung, sakit sekali saat tau kedua orang yang aku sayang hiks.. justru..hiks meng-hiks-khianati aku"

Youngjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada mark, sakit di dada dan pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi hingga membuatnya sesak. Mata sipitnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan liquid bening yang mencerminkan luka perih di hatinya saat ini

"apa jaebum hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung? Hiks apa-hiks-aku melakukan kesalahan besar padanya? A-hiks-pa aku sudah menyakiti hiks jaebum hyung?"

"jinyoung hyung, mung-hiks-kinkah dia hiks membenciku? Atau aku pernah menyakiti jinyoung hyung secara tak sengaja? Kenapa dia tega berselingkuh dengan kekasihku sendiri? Mark hyuuuung hiks hiks"

Mark menarik kepala youngjae yang bersandar di bahunya hingga berhadapan dengannya. Bisa mark lihat wajah menyedihkan youngjae yang lagi-lagi bersimbah air mata karena si brengsek jaebum. Dengan lembut, ibu jari mark mengusap airmata di pipi youngjae, menatap wajah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu lekat-lekat

"jae-ah... kau ini orang yang paling tulus yang pernah ku temui, mana mungkin kau menyakiti jaebum apalagi jinyoung, itu hal yang mustahil. Youngjae ku ini manusia yang bisa membuat semua orang menyayangimu. Mereka tak akan bisa membencimu, youngjae" hibur mark, walaupun mark sendiri tau youngjae tak akan terhibur sama sekali

"lalu, jika mereka menyayangiku, mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua dibelakangku hyung?" tanya youngjae, matanya sarat akan kepedihan dan menuntut sebuah jawaban dari mark

Namun mark hanya diam. Mark tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini karena ia tidak berhak untuk menjawabnya. Mark sendiri juga tak tau, apa alasan jaebum mengkhianati youngjae yang sudah akan menjadi tunangannya. Dan apa alasan jinyoung yang dengan sadisnya menyakiti adik kecil kesayangannya ini

Dan mengapa dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan jinyoung berada di seoul dan setelah youngjae memperkenalkan jaebum padanya, dia sudah bisa berciuman dengan jaebum sebanyak 4 kali –dan itu hanya hitungan seberapa kali youngjae menyergap mereka diam diam-

Semudah itukan jaebum berpaling?

Entahlah, semua masih menjadi teka-teki runyam

Melihat mark diam, youngjae tau pria kelahiran LA itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Youngjae memilih kembali melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat mark

Youngjae hanya ingin mencari kenyamanan saat ini, dan itu selalu ia dapatkan dari pelukan mark

Tapi saat baru saja youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mark, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat mencekam kepalanya. Penglihatan youngjae memburam dan perlahan menggelap bersamaan dengan pusing yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi

"hyung..." lirih youngjae pelan, sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar mark

"hm. Ada apa jae"

"aku... pusing"

"apa?"

Dan saat mark akan menarik youngjae dari pelukannya, youngjae kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuh itu lemas begitu saja dan terjatuh di sandaran kursi pengemudi yang ia duduki

"jae... youngjae... jae kau kenapa? Youngjae! choi youngjae!" mark menepuk pelan pipi sembab youngjae berkali-kali namun youngjae sama sekali tak merespon. Matanya tertutup hingga sisa-sisa airmata yang ada di ujung mata nya terjatuh begitu saja

"sial!" dengan cekatan mark menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan gedung kampus. Mark mengemudi dengan membabi buta agar mereka bisa cepat sampai ke rumah youngjae.

Presetan dengan pengemudi lain yang meneriakkannya yang mengemudi gila-gilaan, presetan dengan polisi yang mungkin akan mengejarnya karena sudah melanggar lalu lintas. Mark tak peduli, Sekarang yang terpenting adalah youngjae-nya

Iya. 'Youngjae-nya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Perlahan youngjae membuka matanya, menatap sekeliling ruangan penuh dengan nuansa cream yang sangat tak asing baginya. Dan saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah figura besar yang tergantung di dinding, youngjae menyadari jika itu adalah kamarnya

Mata youngjae terus bergerak hingga ke samping ranjang, dan menemukan mark sedang terduduk di sofa kamarnya sambil memainkan ponsel di genggamannya, wajah mark terlalu serius sampai ia tak menyadari youngjae sudah siuman dan sedang memperhatikannya

'mark hyung kalau lagi serius seperti itu, tampan juga. ah~ apa sih yang kau fikirkan choi youngjae!' youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghalau fikiran anehnya tentang mark. biar bagaimanapun ia masih menjadi kekasih jaebum

Mengingat jaebum, lagi-lagi membuat sakit itu datang kembali. Mengiris permukaan hatinya hingga terasa sangat perih dan mengeluarkan airmata. Youngjae kembali menangisi si bajingan im

"hiks" satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir youngjae dan mark mendengarnya. Langsung saja mark menghampiri youngjae yang masih berbaring setelah melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja di sofa

"jae, kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Dimana, dimana yang sakit katakan padaku" tanya mark panik, apalagi melihat air mata youngjae, mark semakin panik

Youngjae menghapus air mata nya dengan punggung tangannya lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum pada mark

"ani. Tidak ada yang sakit hyung" bohongnya. Youngjae tak mau mengadu lagi pada mark tentang hatinya yang masih saja sesak dan berujung menangis lalu memeluk pria yang sudah youngjae anggap hyung nya sendiri. Sudah cukup tadi ia merepotkan mark dengan menangis di bahu pemuda itu hingga baju mark basah, kali ini ia tak boleh membuat mark pusing dengan rengekannya

Sepandai apapun pinnochio berbohong, pasti tak akan berhasil. Begitu juga dengan youngjae jika sudah ada di hadapan mark. oh ayolah, mark sudah sangat teramat mengenal youngjae dan mark tau bahwa anak itu sedang berbohong. Tapi ya sudahlah, mark tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut apalagi menyinggung tentang jaebum dan membuat youngjae menangis lagi

Setidaknya beri waktu tenang tanpa tangisan dulu untuk youngjae. fikir mark

"kau butuh sesuatu jae? Katakan saja hyung disini"

"mmm sebenarnya aku haus hyung"

"haus? Ah iya air. Hyung lupa mengambil air, sebentar hyung ambil ke dapur" dan sekejap kemudian mark menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya

Tak butuh waktu beberapa lama, mark datang dengan segelas air. Mark lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang youngjae dan menyerahkan air pada pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, yang diterima youngjae dengan senang hati

"gomawo hyung" ucap youngjae setelah meminum setengah isi gelas tersebut.

"apapun untukmu youngjae"

" big thanks hyung"

"yes, you are welcome jae"

"gomawo hyung"

"jae, hyung hanya satu kali mengambil air untukmu mengapa kau berkali kali mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Youngjae menggeleng. "bukan, bukan untuk air nya. tapi untuk semuanya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya hyung, hyung selalu ada disaat aku seperti ini. hyung selalu menguatkan aku, hyung tak pernah meninggalkanku disaat aku membutuhkanmu, hyung sangat baik padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana jadinya aku sekarang kalau hyung tak ada di sampingku" ujar youngjae panjang lebar.

Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir mark, senyum tulus yang baru youngjae sadari bahwa mark sangat sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu. "bukan masalah jae, sudah sewajarnya hyung melakukan semua ini"

"kenapa hyung? kenapa hyung sangat baik padaku seperti ini?"

'karena aku mencintaimu, jae' jawab mark dalam hati. Hanya dalam hati. Tanpa berniat untuk menyatakannya langsung.

"karena..."

"YOUNGJAE!" jaebum tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar youngjae dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh sedikit mengalir di dahinya. Youngjae terkejut dengan kedatangan jaebum yang seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan mark. pemuda itu terlihat santai saja menatap jaebum yang sedang kelelahan. Dan ternyata ada jinyoung di belakang jaebum.

"h-hyung ada apa? Kenapa hyung berlarian seperti dikejar hantu?" mati-matian youngjae menormalkan suaranya yang serak. Ia tak mau jaebum tau bahwa sedari tadi dirinya menangis

"mark tadi menelfon dan berkata kau pingsan, sayang. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau nekat pergi keluar hm?" jaebum berjalan mendekat pada kekasihnya. Mark yang tau diri lalu mundur perlahan, mempersilahkankan jaebum menggantikan posisinya. Jaebum lalu menggenggam tangan dingin youngjae

"loh, ada jinyoung hyung juga. apa kalian berdua datang kesini bersama?" tanya youngjae. lagi-lagi dan lagi dadanya terasa ter iris pisau yang sangat tajam hingga youngjae rasa permukaan hatinya sudah penuh dengan goresan luka. Melihat jinyoung dan jaebum bersamaan seperti ini kini menjadi sebuah bom waktu baginya

Bom waktu yang kapanpun akan menghancurkan hati youngjae hingga lebur

"a-ah, tadi aku dan jinyoung bertemu di gerbang rumahmu sayang. Bukankah begitu jinyoung?" tanya jaebum.

"n-ne, benar youngjae. hyung tadi datang karena mau menjengukmu, kata teman-temanmu kau sakit. Jadilah hyung kesini dan tak sengaja tadi bertemu jaebum di luar"

Youngjae tau mereka berdua berbohong, terlihat jelas dari gelagat mereka. Tapi youngjae memilih diam, untuk saat ini ia akan diam. Ingin melihat seberapa jauh jaebum bisa mengkhianati cinta yang sudah mereka jalin selama lima tahun terakhir

"jadi begitu, hyung~ aku lapaaaaarrr kepalaku pusiing~" keluh youngjae manja menarik narik tangan jaebum yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, mencubiti jari-jari jaebum seperti kebiasaannya saat meminta sesuatu pada jaebum

"mau makan apa sayang? Atau hyung buatkan bubur?" tanya jaebum mengelus rambut youngjae sayang. Youngjae bisa merasakan sensasi nya masih sama, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, setidaknya belum.

"umm!"

"berhenti bertingkah imut sayang, kenapa di saat sakitpun kau masih sangat menggemaskan" jaebum mencubit pelan hidung sensitif youngjae, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan

"yak hyung! sakit"

"ahahha mian sayang"

Chu

Youngjae terbelalak. Jaebum mencium bibirnya. Youngjae juga merasakan tak ada yang berubah dari ciuman jaebum, masih tulus, tak menuntut, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya, dan penuh sayang

Lalu mengapa jaebum bisa mengkhianatinya?

Entah. Youngjae tak mau memikirkannya lagi, yang jelas sekarang ia menikmatinya. Menikmati apa yang jaebum salurkan melalui bibirnya. Youngjae tenggelam dalam ciumannya bersama jaebum

Youngjae ingin menikmatinya karena ia tau, ini bisa jadi ciuman mereka yang terakhir

Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening milik youngjae terjatuh begitu saja mengenai bibir mereka, menyatu dengan benang halus yang sedang mereka rajut

'hyung, aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan terakhir. Ku harap, kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku dan tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi karena aku sudah sangat mencintaimu' batin youngjae dalam hatinya

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan yang tak akan bisa di mengerti orang lain kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Dua pasang mata itu memancarkan rasa sakit yang sama namun berbeda makna.

Walaupun sebenarnya tak hanya mereka berdua yang merasakan sakit, tapi sepasang kekasih itu juga. youngjae dengan sakit hatinya akibat pengkhianatan jaebum, dan jaebum dengan sakit nya yang menderu akibat rasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan di belakang kekasihnya

Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

3 bulan kemudian

Youngjae berjalan dengan langkah riang menelusuri koridor apartemen yang sudah sangat ia kenal, kedua tangannya membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. youngjae senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi jaebum saat melihat kedatangannya yang tiba tiba

Youngjae ingin membuat kejutan pada jaebum di hari jadi mereka yang kelima!

Fikiran youngjae melayang saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan jaebum, saat itu ia masih menjadi mahasiswa baru dan jaebum gencar mendekatinya kemudian. Entah kebetulan atau jodoh, jaebum ternyata adalah ketua dari club tempat youngjae mendaftar untuk kegiatan keorganisasiannya, club vokal. Dan kebetulan-kebetulan lainnya hingga membuat mereka semakin dekat dari hari ke hari

Maju sedikit ke tanggal yang sama lima tahun lalu, disaat jaebum menyatakan perasaannya pada youngjae ketika kegiatan club sudah berakhir dan di ruangan club yang sepi. Tidak romantis memang, tapi sangat berkesan bagi youngjae membuatnya semakin mencintai club vokal, bernyanyi, dan jaebum lebih tepatnya

Maju lagi ke semua moment-moment yang sudah ia lewati bersama jaebum, sedih, senang, bahagia, suka, duka semuanya sudah pernah mereka rasakan dalam hubungan mereka. Youngjae ingat saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, jaebum lah yang selalu menemaninya dan menjaganya menggantikan tugas kedua orang tuanya. Lalu saat youngjae sakit, jaebum menjadi ekstra sibuk karena harus bolak-balik kampus dan rumah youngjae tanpa pulang kerumahnya selama seminggu penuh.

Youngjae bahkan ingat saat jaebum membawanya ke rumah orangtua jaebum, dan orangtua jaebum ternyata sangat ramah dan menyayanginya. Membuat youngjae merasa hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna dengan kasih sayang yang ia terima dari jaebum dan keluarganya

Hingga ingatan youngjae terseret pada kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu dimana ia mendapati jaebum dan jinyoung berciuman dan berakhir pingsan hingga mark harus membawanya kembali kerumah. Youngjae sampai sekarang masih merutuki kebodohannya saat itu yang keras kepala pergi di saat sakit dan membuatnya menyusahkan mark

Youngjae memang harus banyak berterima kasih pada mark

Bicara tentang kejadian itu, youngjae sedikit heran karena tiga bulan ini ia tak melihat jaebum dan jinyoung bermain di belakangnya lagi. Bukannya youngjae menginginkan jaebum selingkuh lagi, ia malah bersyukur jaebum kini kemana-mana selalu bersamanya. Youngjae juga tidak pernah melihat jinyoung lagi. Dan itu membuat youngjae senang dan cemas di waktu yang bersamaan

Senang karena itu artinya jaebum masih mencintainya saat ini dan cemas karena khawatir dengan keadaan jinyoung.

Youngjae berulang kali menghubungi jinyoung namun ponsel pria itu mati, youngjae juga mengunjungi apartemen jinyoung bersama mark namun mereka tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan jinyoung di sana

Hingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah jinyoung yang ada di busan tanpa sepengetahuan jaebum. Karena menurut youngjae mungkin jinyoung pulang karena ada urusan mendadak

Tapi tentunya setelah memberikan kejutan manis ini untuk jaebum terlebih dahulu

Jari youngjae menari lincah di tombol pengaman pintu apartemen jaebum yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Setelah terdengar bunyi penanda bahwa password nya benar dan pintu terbuka, youngjae mendorong pintu itu dan masuk.

Sesampai di dalam youngjae tak menemukan jaebum di ruang tengah, ia lalu menuju dapur namun jaebum juga tak ada di sana. youngjae mengecek arloji di tangannya.

"sudah jam 11 siang, masa sih jaebum hyung masih tidur?" penasaran, youngjae menuju kamar jaebum. Namun sebelum pintu terbuka youngjae mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam. Yang anehnya itu seperti suara jinyoung

"ughhh terusss jae ahhh buuummm"

"yaahh yaaahh seperti itu aahh jae buuummhhh"

"berhhhsama ahh emh jie!"

DEG

Dada youngjae berdegup kencang, gugup. Keringat dingin seketika mengucur di kulit wajahnya. Youngjae tidak bodoh, ia tau apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan di dalam. Tapi ia mengusir fikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya, i tak mau berburuk sangka dulu pada kekasihnya sendiri

"ah, tidak mungkin jaebum hyung seperti itu kan?" tanya youngjae pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha tetap meyakinkan hatinya

Dengan perasaan penasaran luar biasa youngjae membuka pintu kamar jaebum perlahan tanpa suara

Dar. Youngjae merasa dunia nya hancur saat ini tanpa tersisa. Tangannya yang masih memegang handle pintu bergetar hebat, kepalanya juga seketika terasa sangat berat.

Sekarang, di hadapannya, di dalam kamar itu, jaebum dan jinyoung tanpa pakaian saling berpelukan dengan jaebum menindih tubuh jinyoung di ranjang.

Youngjae tak percaya ini, jaebum kekasihnya bercinta dengan sepupunya sendiri. Gila!

Sangking terkejutnya tangan youngjae seketika melemas, hingga kotak yang berisi cake di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras

BUGH!

Jaebum dan jinyoung sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat di sana sudah berdiri youngjae dengan tatapan kosong dan sarat luka akibat pengkhianatan mereka

"YOUNGJAE!?"

"JAE!?"

Jaebum kelabakan mencari baju yang ada di lantai, secepat kilat ia memakai semua pakaian dan menutupi tubuh polosnya lalu bergerak mendekati youngjae

"jangan mendekat!" larang youngjae pada jaebum, tapi jaebum tak mendengarkannya, ia masih tetap berjalan ke arah youngjae

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT, BRENGSEK!" teriak youngjae kalap, wajah dan matanya memerah, menandakan bahwa ia sedang sangat marah, atau mungkin menahan tangis

Jaebum terpekur mendengar teriakan youngjae. baru kali ini ia mendengar youngjae berteriak seperti itu apalagi berkata kasar. Jaebum tau, kekasihya itu sangat marah sekarang

"j-jae, dengarkan penjelasan hyung"

"PENJELASAN APALAGI HYUNG! PENJELASAN BAGAIMANA KAU MENIKMATI TUBUH SEPUPUKU SENDIRI? BEGITU HYUNG?" tangisan youngjae pecah sudah, tak perduli dengan orang lain yang mendengar teriakannya, youngjae menjerit histeris

"bu-bukan seperi itu sayang, ini ha-hany –"

"JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU KEJAM HYUNG, KAU JAHAT! APA SALAHKU PADAMU? KAU TEGA HYUNG, KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN SEPUPUKU, JINYOUNG HYUNG ITU SEPUPUKU HYUUUUNG!" mendengar namanya disebut mau tak mau jinyoung beranjak, memakai pakaiannya dan ikut keluar membantu jaebum menjelaskan semuanya pada youngjae

"youngjae, ini tak seperti apa yang kau lihat, hyung –"

"KAU HYUNG, DI ANTARA SEMUA ORANG KENAPA HARUS KAU YANG MENGKHIANATIKU HYUNG? WAE? WAEEE"

"youngjae-ah"

Youngjae berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, ia tak mau di seret keluar begitu saja oleh security saat ini. "kalian berdua adalah orang yang aku sayang, tap-tapi kenapa kalian, hiks" isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibir youngjae.

Jaebum merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat youngjae menangis, dan itu karena dirinya. "ja-jae ah"

"berhenti disitu hyung, jangan bergerak" dan jaebum terpaksa benar-benar berhenti mendekati youngjae

Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kali ini keputusannya untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan jaebum sudah bulat, jaebum sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan demi kesempatan yang telah ia berikan. Youngjae tidak akan kuat menanggung sakit lebih dari ini jika harus bertahan lebih lama

"aku. Tak mau menjadi orang ketiga di antara kalian. jika memang kalian saling mencintai, aku yang akan mundur"

"ti-tidak jae"

Youngjae menatap sendu jaebum. "terima kasih atas 5 tahun yang kita lalui hyung, aku tak tau apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku selama ini. tapi yang jelas, aku mencintai mu hyung. jaga jinyoung hyung, jangan sakiti dia sama seperti kau menyakitiku seperti sekarang"

"aku mencintaimu jae, aku mencintaimu, sangat"

Tatapan youngjae lalu menghadap jinyoung. "hyung, jaga jaebum hyung. maaf jika aku menjadi penghalang kalian. aku berharap kau tak akan merasakan sakit seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang hyung"

Jinyoung menggeleng kuat, membuat airmatanya jatuh terlempar seiring gelengan kepalanya. "youngjae..."

"untuk kalian berdua, congratulations" dan setelah mengatakan itu, youngjae berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruangan di mana saksi bisu terlukanya perasaan youngjae saat ini

Youngjae pergi, membawa rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Mungkin melepaskan jaebum adalah suatu hal yang sangat berat untuknya, itu berarti ia harus siap kehilangan separuh hidupnya

Tapi, youngjae juga tidak akan tahan bila ia masih mempertahankan jaebum. Mungkin saja kedepannya bukan hanya separuh, ia justru bisa saja kehilangan seluruh hidupnya

Youngjae tidak sekuat itu.

"JAE, JANGAN PERGI!" jaebum berlari mengejar youngjae, meninggalkan jinyoung yang sudah merosot terduduk di lantai dengan air mata menggelinang

"young-hiks-jae, mianhae, hiks, mian, maafkan hyung, hiks"

Dan jinyoung hanya bisa menangis menyesali semuanya, menyesali keegoisannya hingga menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Kini youngjae sudah berada di dalam taxi, ia lolos dari kejaran jaebum karena pria itu sempat tertinggal di lift. Saat ini yang ada di fikiran youngjae hanyalah mark, hanya mark. dan youngjae tak tau harus kemana lagi selain menemui mark

"kita ke jalan gangnam nomor xxxx" ujar youngjae pada sang supir taxi, sang supir mengangguk paham

Youngjae menatap ke luar jendela, fikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Lebih tepatnya fikiran youngjae kosong.

Orangtuanya meninggalkannya

Kekasihnya mengkhianatinya

Sepupunya juga menusuknya dari belakang

Youngjae berfikir, apakah di masa lalu atau di kehidupan sebelumnya ia melakukan sebuah dosa yang teramat besar hingga ia mengalami semua ini yang sakitnya juga teramat sakit.

Apa ia sedang merasakan karma atas apa yang ayah, ibu, atau kakek neneknya lakukan terdahulu?

Apa tuhan sedang mengutuknya?

Youngjae memukul dadanya berkali kali, meluapkan sesak yang tak tertahankan lagi

"pak. Tolong cepat sedikit, ayo cepat" pinta youngjae tak sabaran, karena ia tak kuat menahan sakitnya lebih lama lagi, youngjae ingin cepat-cepat bertemu mark dan mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam pelukan hangat pria itu

"iya tuan, ini sudah kecepatan tinggi"

Youngjae mengacuhkan supir taxi dan memilih melihat ke jendela, menekan dadanya yang masih sangat terasa sakit

"ya tuhan, tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini, aku benar-benar tidak kuat" pinta youngjae dalam doa nya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat hingga youngjae melihat sebuah mobil dari arah samping melaju sangat cepat ke arahnya, bagaikan sebuah putaran kaset kosong yang berputar secepat kilat, mobil itu menabrak taxi yang youngjae tempati lebih tepatnya ke arah bangku penumpang dimana youngjae duduk.

Dan kecelakaan naas itu tak bisa dihindari

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, taksi itu berguling, sang supir taxi terpental keluar sedangkan youngjae terjebak di dalamnya.

Youngjae merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya, matanya sudah terhalang darahnya sendiri yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Tubuh youngjae terhimpit di antara bangku dan atap mobil. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan

Jangankan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan keluar dari mobil yang terbalik itu, sekedar bergerak saja youngjae tak mampu. Tubuhnya kaku, sangat sakit untuk di gerakkan

Youngjae tersenyum sendiri, benar. Sakit di dadanya hilang, berganti dengan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin tuhan sudah menjawab doanya dengan kematiannya. Youngjae bahkan merasakan nafasnya sudah sangat sesak sekarang

Disaat detik detik terakhir matanya tertutup, justru wajah mark berputar di dalam fikirannya, semua momentnya dengan mark terputar ulang seperti sudah di rencanakan otaknya. Dan saat matanya tertutup sempurna pun bayangan mark tak kunjung hilang dari fikirannya

"mark hyung..."

Ucap youngjae sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, terakhir yang youngjae dengar adalah suara bising ambulans dan petugas yang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

dan sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. berteriak histeris di luar sana

"JAEEE! JAE AKU MOHON BERTAHAN, CHOI YOUNGJAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tbc

Ini buat yang req markjae ya. Ga banyak kok chap nya paling chap 2 udah selesai, gimana, lanjut apa engga?

Aku buat ff ini pas banget kemaren si markjae saling tag tag an di ig, saling flirty, mana fotonya sama sama selfie zoom muka pake masker lagi. terus selfie berdua deket banget mepet mepet, terus pelukan pas di tokyo. Aku kan baper,

Dah selesai, see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Before...

"mark hyung..."

Ucap youngjae sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, terakhir yang youngjae dengar adalah suara bising ambulans dan petugas yang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

dan sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. berteriak histeris di luar sana

"JAEEE! JAE AKU MOHON BERTAHAN, CHOI YOUNGJAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Mark gelisah, sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya berbaring, duduk, mengecek ponselnya, berbaring, duduk, dan begitu seterusnya tanpa henti. Mark bingung dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak resah, firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi

Tapi apa itu?

Entahlah, yang jelas perasaan itu sangat mengganggunya, sampai-sampai mark tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tugas akhirnya. Padahal tugas itulah yang akan menentukan masa depan mark kedepannya, dan mark tak mau ayah nya mengamuk karena tidak bisa lulus tepat waktu

Jadi, berniat untuk mengusir perasaan yang mengganggunya ini mark memutuskan untuk ke pantry kecil yang ada di rumah nya. menyeduh secangkir kopi lalu membawanya ke balkon yang menghadap langsung dengan halaman belakang. Menyesap kopinya perlahan

Bahkan hingga cairan hitam pekat yang di gelas mark itu habis tak tersisa, perasaan mark sama sekali belum membaik. Malah semakin gelisah.

"ada apa ini? kenapa perasaanku semakin tak enak saja?" tanya mark pada dirinya sendiri

Tak sengaja mata mark melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri manis di samping tv nya. sebuah figura yang berisi gambar dirinya dan youngjae sedang tersenyum dengan background universal studio, mark ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang berlibur, tentunya bersama jaebum

Hah, mark jadi penasaran apa yang sedang youngjae lakukan sekarang bersama jaebum? Terakhir youngjae mengabarinya akan memberikan sedikit kejutan pada jaebum sebagai perayaan anniversary mereka yang ke lima tahun

Mark tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa youngjae masih bisa bertahan di sisi jaebum sementara si brengsek itu sudah berkali-kali menusuknya dari belakang? Bagaimana bisa youngjae masih memberi jaebum kesempatan sementara berkali-kali pula jaebum mengkhianati kesempatan itu?

Yang pasti mark tau, youngjae melakukannya karena cinta. Karena cinta nya pada jaebum yang mampu mengampuni semua kesalahan yang jaebum perbuat

Sama seperti mark, karena cinta. Karena cintanya juga kepada youngjae hingga ia masih bisa bertahan berada di sisi pria manis itu tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya sendiri yang terluka. Padahal ia tau, yang di cintai youngjae itu adalah jaebum, bukan dirinya

Presetan. Mark tak perduli. Ia bertahan karena youngjae, karena ingin menjaga youngjae. mark masih percaya jika youngjae memang jodohnya, dengan sedikit kesabaran yang mark pegang, pasti akan dapat membuat youngjae menjadi miliknya

Ya. Mark percaya itu

Mark melihat angka yang ada di jam dindingnya. "ini sudah jam 3. Harusnya youngjae sudah selesai bersama jaebum, apa dia lupa kalau hari ini akan pergi ke busan?" monolog mark pada dirinya sendiri.

Mark merogoh saku celananya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang di cari ia lalu mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah memegang benda persegi empat, ponselnya. "mungkin ada baiknya aku menanyakannya" kata mark, sebelum mendial sebaris nomor yang sudah di hapalnya diluar kepala

Sayang, youngjae tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Membuat mark semakin bingung. Karena sesibuk apapun youngjae, ia tidak akan membiarkan telfonnya tak terangkat –kecuali ketika sedang tidur-. Apalagi hanya karena bersama jaebum, youngjae bahkan pernah mengangkat telfon mark disaat ia sedang berciuman dengan jaebum. Membuat jaebum mengerang dan ingin memaki mark saat itu juga

"kucoba sekali lagi, jika masih tak di angkat mungkin mereka benar-benar sedang sibuk berdua"

Tak mau menyerah, mark kembali menelfon youngjae. berharap-harap cemas kali ini youngjae mengangkat telfonnya

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali nada sambungan itu terdengar, tapi tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda youngjae mengangkat telfonnya

"youngjae kumohon angkat telfonnya, please..." pinta mark

"..."

Dan ternyata dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya, mark bisa mendengar suara-suara selain suara nada sambungan di seberang sana dan mark yakin youngjae mengangkat telfonnya

"halo jae. Kau dimana? Kenapa tadi tak menjawab telfon hyung? apa kau sudah selesai dengan jaebum?" tanya mark to the point, namun tak ada suara yang menjawab di seberang sana

"halo? Jae? Youngjae? kau masih ada di sana kan?" tanya mark lagi, tetap tak ada jawaban

"apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Katakan jae! Apa jaebum menyakitimu lagi? Apa dia sedang bersama jinyoung lagi?" sama seperti sebelumnya, masih tak ada jawaban di seberang sana. membuat mark semakin kalut

"kau masih di apartemen jaebum bukan? Tetaplah disana hyung akan ke sana, tunggu sebentar jae. Kali ini hyung benar-benar akan memberi jaebum pelajaran yang pantas untuk—"

 **"** **ini aku jaebum, mark"**

Ucapan mark terputus ketika seseorang di seberang sana menjawabnya, dan ternyata itu jaebum bukan youngjae. mark sedikit terkejut, buru-buru ia menetralkan suaranya dan berusaha mencoba untuk tetap tenang

"sorry, apa youngjae bersamamu? Bisakah berikan telfon ini padanya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada youngjae" pinta mark sopan, dalam hati mark berdoa semoga jaebum tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan tadi, apalagi saat ia membawa nama jinyoung. Youngjae pasti akan sangat marah padanya nanti

 **"** **aku memang bersama youngjae, tapi..."**

"tapi apa?"

 **"** **aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit xxxxx, bisakah kau datang kesini sekarang?"**

Alis mark berkerut, bukankah tadi kata youngjae ia akan pergi ke apartemen jaebum? Mengapa sekarang justru jaebum berada di rumah sakit? Firasat mark yang sedari tadi kacau semakin memburuk

"ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana? lalu di mana youngjae?"

" **young-youngjae..."**

"youngjae dimana, jaebum? Jangan berbelit belit! Kau membuatku bingung"

 **"** **youngjae... mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari apartemenku dan sekarang keadaannya kritis"**

"APA!?"

Mark kaget bukan main, jantungnya terasa sudah akan lepas dari kerangka paru-parunya. Jadi ini jawaban atas perasaan buruknya sedari tadi.

"aku akan segera kesana!"pip. mark mematikan sambungan telfon secara sepihak

Seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan setan, mark tergesa-gesa mengambil kunci mobilnya kalap dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Bahkan untuk memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci mobilnya saja mark berkali-kali gagal. Tangan nya sangat gemetaran

"youngjae... youngjae... youngjae... tunggu aku" berulang kali mark menyebut nama youngjae, seperti sebuah mantra. Setelah berhasil menghidupkan mesin mobil mark melajukan mobilnya membabi buta tanpa perduli apa yang ada di depannya

"mian, youngjae mianhae. Maafkan aku, aku harusnya menjagamu, harusnya aku menemanimu tadi. maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Youngjae maafkan aku" mark tak dapat menahan air mata kekalutannya. Kata maaf terus terucap dari bibirnya

Ia menyesali keputusannya lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas sialan itu ketimbang menemani youngjae ke apartemen jaebum. Mark menyesal, jika saja ia tadi menemaninya, mungkin sampai detik ini youngjae tidak akan celaka dan baik-baik saja

Dalam hatinya mark bersumpah, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada youngjae nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Berantakan. Satu kata yang menggambarkan kondisi jaebum saat ini. penampilannya kusut dengan baju yang ternodai bercak-bercak darah milik youngjae disana sini saat ia ikut membantu para petugas untuk mengevakuasi tubuh malang –mantan- kekasihnya yang terjebak di dalam taxi. Jaebum bahkan berulang kali berdoa pada tuhan saat detik-detik penyelamatan youngjae sebelum taxi itu meledak menghancurkan yang ada di sekitarnya

Saat jaebum melihat youngjae pergi menggunakan taxi, jaebum ternyata tak tinggal diam, ia langsung berlari kembali ke apartemen nya, mengambil kunci mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan apakah jinyoung masih ada di sana atau tidak, dan langsung berusaha mengejar taxi yang ditumpangi youngjae

Tapi saat sampai di perempatan jalan raya, jaebum terpaksa berhenti karena banyaknya kerumunan orang dan mobil ambulans di depan jalannya. Awalnya jaebum tak terlalu perduli dan ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya mengejar youngjae. ketika akan melaju, ujung mata jaebum secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah taxi terjungkir balik

Hingga akhirnya ia turun ke lokasi kejadian dan mendapati youngjae lah yang menjadi korban kecelakaan naas itu.

Dan seketika jaebum berubah menjadi orang kerasukan yang terus menjeritkan nama youngjae disertai kata 'bertahan' dan 'maaf'

Jaebum sempat dihadang para petugas ketika ia nekat mendekati taxi yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak, tapi ia sama sekali tak perduli. Yang ada di fikirannya hanya keselamatan youngjae, keselamatan orang yang amat ia cintai

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DIAM DISINI SEMENTARA DI DALAM SANA KEKASIHKU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA!" setelah jaebum berkata begitu, para petugas akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan jaebum membantu mereka menyelamatkan youngjae

Sekarang, jaebum berdiri di depan ruang operasi. Sejak sejam yang lalu youngjae di masukkan ke dalam ruangan mengerikan itu, belum ada tanda-tanda operasinya akan segera selesai, atau salah satu dokter akan keluar dan berkata padanya bahwa operasi berjalan lancar dan youngjae baik-baik saja

Dan itu membuat jaebum semakin cemas

Ia tak mau kehilangan youngjae dengan cara seperti ini, presetan dengan youngjae yang tak akan memaafkan dirinya setelah ini tapi yang pasti jaebum berharap dan sangat sangat berharap orang yang sangat ia cintai itu akan baik-baik saja

Masih terngiang di fikiran jaebum keadaan youngjae yang sangat parah saat di keluarkan dari mobil itu, tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka mengerikan yang berhias darah segar. Jaebum nyeri sendiri melihatnya, terasa dalam dadanya perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat yang kini menyiksanya

Youngjae menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya, karena dirinya. Dan jaebum tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesatu pada youngjae nantinya

Drrrt drrrtt drttt

Ponsel youngjae yang berada di dalam saku jaebum bergetar. Para perawat memberikan semua barang bawaan youngjae padanya saat mereka akan membawa youngjae ke dalam ruang operasi, termasuk ponsel milik youngjae

Jaebum menatap nama yang tertera di layar persegi itu

 **'** **Mark Hyung' calling...**

Ragu, jaebum ragu harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Ia tak mau mark sampai tau keadaan youngjae sekarang, karena jika mark tau yang menjadi penyebab youngjae menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya, habislah ia

Tapi di sisi lain, mark adalah sahabat kental youngjae. dan jaebum tak bisa egois untuk menyembunyikan ini dari mark karena selama ia tak ada di sisi youngjae, mark lah yang menjaga kekasihnya itu

Perlukah jaebum diingatkan kembali jika hubungannya dengan youngjae sudah berakhir?

Panggilan itu terlanjur terputus sebelum jaebum sempat mengangkatnya dan jaebum sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena mark kembali menelfon dan kali ini jaebum memberanikan untuk menjawabnya

 **"** **halo jae. Kau dimana? Kenapa tadi tak menjawab telfon hyung? apa kau sudah selesai dengan jaebum?"** suara mark memberondongnya ketika jaebum baru saja menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Jaebum memilih diam dan tak berkata apapun

 **"** **halo? Jae? Youngjae? kau masih ada di sana kan?"** suara mark sarat akan kekhawatiran di seberang sana, semakin membuat jaebum merasa gugup dan tak bisa membuka suaranya

 **"** **apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Katakan jae! Apa jaebum menyakitimu lagi? Apa dia sedang bersama jinyoung lagi?"**

DEG. Mau tak mau jantung jaebum berdetak takut saat mark menyebut nama jinyoung. Sekelumit pertanyaan tiba tiba menderu kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa mark tau perihal masalahnya dengan youngjae dan jinyoung

 **"** **kau masih di apartemen jaebum bukan? Tetaplah disana hyung akan ke sana, tunggu sebentar jae. Kali ini hyung akan benar-benar memberi jaebum pelajaran yang pantas untuk—"**

"ini aku jaebum, mark" dan jaebum tau. Mark kaget di seberang sana

 **"** **sorry, apa youngjae bersamamu? Bisakah berikan telfon ini padanya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada youngjae"**

"aku memang bersama youngjae, tapi..."

 **"** **tapi apa?"**

"aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit xxxxx, bisakah kau datang kesini sekarang?"

 **"** **ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana? lalu di mana youngjae?"**

"young-youngjae..."

Jaebum ragu, apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mark atau berbohong dan menyembunyikan ini semua setidaknya sampai youngjae memintanya pergi

 **"** **youngjae dimana, jaebum? Jangan berbelit belit! Kau membuatku bingung"**

"youngjae... mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari apartemenku dan sekarang keadaannya kritis"

Dan dalam sekali tarikan nafas, jaebum mengatakannya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Karena sekarangpun posisi dirinya sudah bukan lagi kekasih youngjae. dan kenyataan itu membuat hatinya sakit

 **"** **APA!?"**

 **"** **aku akan segera kesana!"** sambungan itu diputus sepihak oleh mark. tak sopan memang tapi jaebum tak perduli. Sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana mark bisa tau tentang kedekatannya dengan jinyoung?

Apa maksud perkataan mark bahwa ia menyakiti youngjae lagi?

Apakah mark dan mungkin youngjae sudah sedari lama mengetahui tentang... perselingkuhannya?

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan besar dalam diri jaebum, apa yang harus ia jelaskan nantinya pada mark?

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam fikiran jaebum. Mencambuk otaknya hingga jaebum merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Kini, mark sudah berdiri di hadapan jaebum dengan nafas ternengah-engah. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia habis berlari. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya mark duduk di bangku tunggu yang ada di samping jaebum

"apa kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini, im jaebum?" nada suara mark penuh penekanan seolah ia sudah tau semua yang akan di sampaikan jaebum.

Jaebum menghela nafasnya berat. "youngjae ke apartemenku tanpa sepengetahuanku"

"aku tau"

"kau tau?"

"ya, dia izin padaku karena kami ada janji sebelumnya akan pergi ke busan"

"busan? Untuk apa?"

"bisakah kau lanjutkan saja ceritamu?" mark ternyata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada jaebum bahwa tujuan mereka berdua ke busan adalah mencari jinyoung

"dan..."

"dan dia memergokimu sedang bersama jinyoung lagi, begitu?" celetuk mark tepat sasaran, membuat tubuh jaebum membeku.

"lagi? Ap- apa maksudmu youngjae sudah..."

"seharusnya aku tak berhak mengatakan ini tapi..." mark sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ingin melihat bagaimana respon jaebum, dan ternyata sesuai harapan, jaebum terlihat sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan

"tak sadarkah kau bahwa bukan kali ini saja youngjae memergokimu bersama jinyoung?"

Jaebum benar-benar membeku bahkan saluran pernafasannya tercekat, membuat jaebum sesak nafas seketika

"youngjae sudah tau kau mengkhianatinya bahkan sebelum kejadian kau mencium jinyoung di koridor kampus tiga bulan yang lalu"

Kaget. Jelas. Bukan kaget lagi, jaebum bahkan merasakan baru saja mark melempar bom ke arahnya. Jaebum kikuk, ia seperti baru saja tertangkap basah sedang mencuri, atau lebih parah

Ia tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan sepupu kekasihnya sendiri

Jadi, youngjae mengetahui semua ini sedari lama. Tapi mengapa pemuda manis itu tak memutuskannya sedari dulu?

"jika ia sudah tau, mengapa ia masih memilih berada di sampingku?" tanya jaebum. Dan ternyata pertanyaan itu membuat mark geram sampai ke ubun-ubun

"brengsek! Kau ini bodoh atau dungu. Bagaimana kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu padahal sudah jelas karena ia mencintaimu. DIA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" ujar mark penuh penekanan, seolah menyadarkan pria kurang ajar di hadapannya ini

Melihat jaebum terdiam, mark melanjutkan. "dia, memaafkan semua kesalahanmu begitu saja padahal ia tau kau akan mengulangnya lagi. Dia berkali-kali memberimu kesempatan walaupun dia sendiri tau kau selalu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa dia melakukannya?"

mark benar-benar menohok hatinya. Membantingnya pada sebuah kenyataan dan akibat dari perbuatannya yang sangat tak patut di ampuni.

"kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui, im jaebum. Kau memiliki kekasih yang begitu sempurna menerimamu apa adanya dan memaafkan kesalahanmu begitu saja, tapi kau malah berselingkuh dengan orang yang baru kau kenal beberapa bulan."

Jaebum menunduk. Kata kata mark menampar keras padanya, tak secara langsung memang tapi lebih pedih daripada sebuah bogem mentah. Tapi, ada yang salah disini, ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh mark

"jinyoung bukan orang yang baru ku kenal. Dia mantan kekasihku jauh sebelum aku mengenal youngjae"

Kali ini justru mark lah yang terdiam, mematung mendengar fakta baru yang ia dengar dari jaebum. mark tak menyangka kisah cinta dari orang yang di cintainya itu ternyata rumit dan penuh kebetulan seperti ini.

Mark merasa, takdir mempermainkan mereka berempat. Ya, mereka berempat termasuk dirinya dan jinyoung

"aku dan jinyoung sebelumnya pernah menjalin hubungan, tapi kami berpisah karena jinyoung dipindahkan ke luar kota dan aku tak boleh menghubunginya lagi. Di saat hatiku sedang hancur itulah, youngjae datang padaku. Membawa semua warna cerah ke dalam hidupku. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku merasakan bahwa aku mencintainya" terang jaebum. Mark dalam diam mendengar semua yang dikatakan jaebum, tanpa merespon ataupun menyela. Hanya mendengar

Lagi. Jaebum menghela nafasnya. "entah tuhan mempermainkan takdir kami atau bagaimana, youngjae memperkenalkan jinyoung sebagai sepupunya padaku. Kau tau perasaanku saat itu bagaimana? Bingung. Resah. Sangat mengejutkan mengetahui fakta bahwa mantan kekasihmu adalah sepupu dari kekasihmu sendiri"

Jaebum meremas tangannya sendiri, jujur ia lelah jika harus mengulang kembali cerita lama yang sudah berusaha ia kubur dalam dalam. Tapi ia harus, daripada mark semakin salah paham dan nantinya akan berdampak buruk bagi hubungan youngjae dan jinyoung

"jinyoung datang dengan segala penawaran kebahagiaan, hatiku yang belum sepenuhnya melupakannya tergoda begitu saja. Kami berdua gelap mata karena saling merindukan. Sampai kami melupakan fakta, ada youngjae yang telah kami sakiti disini"

"..."

"berkali-kali aku dan jinyoung berusaha untuk menjauh dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba perasaanku kalut, perasaan lama itu menggerogotiku dan terjadilah seperti apa yang kau ketahui"

"tapi tetap saja. Apapun alasannya kalian berdua telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Kalian sudah menyakiti youngjae. kalian biadab" bukan kata kasar sebenarnya yang ingin mark sampaikan, dia out of control karena amarahnya yang memuncak

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara setelah pembicaraan terakhir mark. jaebum masih dengan diamnya dan mark terlalu malas menghadapi jaebum. Sampai mark berdiri dan memutuskan mencari udara segar selagi menunggu operasi youngjae berakhir

"yang aku heran. Mengapa youngjae sampai seperti ini, setahuku hatinya sudah terlanjur kebal melihat kalian berdua berciuman"

"kami bukan sekedar berciuman, tapi. Bercinta..."

BUAGH!

Sebelum jaebum melanjutkan ucapannya, ia telah dibuahi bogem mentah di pipinya oleh mark.

BUAGH. BUAGH

Sekali, dua kali rasanya tak cukup untuk mark melampiaskan amarahnya yang membara pada pria yang kini sudah telentang di lantai dengan memar di pipi dan rahangnya.

Jaebum hanya diam. Membiarkan mark menghajarnya tanpa ampun. ia tau, pukulan saja tak akan cukup untuk menebus semua dosanya yang sangat besar pada youngjae. sekalipun nyawa taruhannya semua dosa dosa itu tak akan bisa tertebus dengan mudahnya

"APA KAU TAU YOUNGJAE KE APARTEMENMU HANYA UNTUK MEMBERIKANMU KEJUTAN PERAYAAN HUBUNGAN KALIAN YANG KELIMA TAHUN? BRENGSEK!" teriak mark kalap, mencaci jaebum tepat di wajahnya. Jaebum sendiri terbelalak di tengah kesakitannya akibat tinjuan manis dari mark

Jaebum bahkan baru ingat jika sekarang adalah tepat hari anniversary hubungan mereka. Jika sebelumnya jaebum selalu memberikan kado kado manis untuk youngjae sekarang malah jaebum menyakiti perasaan si manis itu

Sekarang jaebum merasa, dirinya sudah terlalu jahat pada orang yang ia cintai itu

Tangan mark terayun untuk meninju jaebum yang ketiga kalinya, tapi bukan wajah jaebum yang di hantamnya, melainkan lantai keramik yang ada di samping kepala jaebum. Ini rumah sakit dan mark tidak mau diseret keluar oleh security sementara ia belum tau bagaimana keadaan youngjae di dalam sana, mark masih ingin menemani youngjae disini

"pergilah."

Jaebum perlahan berdiri, di benaknya mungkin sekarang ia harus pergi. Memberi waktu untuk mark tenang dan tidak membuat kekacauan di sini. Lagipula ada mark, pria itu pasti bisa diandalkan untuk menemani youngjae saat ini "baiklah, tapi nanti aku akan kembali dan—"

"maksudku pergi dari kehidupan youngjae. lepaskan youngjae dan biarkan aku yang menjaganya"

Jaebum terbelalak kaget-lagi-, matanya membola. "MWO?"

Dan mark menatap jaebum sinis. "kenapa? Kau tak mau? Bukankah kau tidak bisa menjaganya lagi dan sekarang dia celaka karena mu."

"tap-tapi, aku mencintainya"

"cinta kau bilang? Dengan berselingkuh di belakangnya, itu yang kau sebut cinta? Picik sekali kau jaebum"

Jaebum menunduk. Sial! Semua yang dikatakan mark tepat sasaran membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menunduk, terdiam, dan tak bisa menyangkal apapun

Tapi tunggu, kenapa mark begitu kukuh dan bersikeras ingin ia melepaskan youngjae? apa jangan jangan...

"kau benar. Aku mencintai youngjae" ujar mark seolah dapat membaca apa yang jaebum fikirkan saat ini.

Mark pergi, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan jaebum yang mematung. Tapi belum jauh mark melangkah, ia berhenti.

"aku tidak main main dengan perkataanku,jaebum" setelah berkata begitu mark benar-benar pergi dari sana. membiarkan jaebum yang bergelung dengan perkataan ambigu mark

Perkataan yang mana? Yang dia bilang dia mencintai youngjae

Atau...

Ah entahlah, jaebum tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya untuk saat ini adalah youngjae

.

.

.

.

.

 _Biar kuberitahukan suatu rahasia kecil pada kalian. saat ini, dibalik logika dan kesadaran fikiran, entah ini imajinasi atau nyata, sebuah bayangan tak kasat mata berdiri memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua pria yang sangat di kenalnya. Ekspresi bayangan itu berubah-ubah setiap kata yang dikeluarkan kedua pria itu._

 _Kadang sedih, tersenyum, tertawa, dan... mematung_

"kau benar. Aku mencintai youngjae"

 _Mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari salah satu mereka, membuat raut wajah sang bayangan tersenyum cerah. Tangan tembus pandangnya menyentuh dada yang juga sama transparan seperti bagian tubuh lainnya_

 _Dan perlahan, bayangan itu menghilang bak abu tertiup angin_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

##

"MWOYA?" jaebum tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya ketika mendengar kabar dari perawat yang ia ketahui adalah salah satu dari tim kedokteran yang menangani youngjae

"ne. Dia sudah dibawa sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Apa wali nya tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu?"

"wali? Siapa wali nya? suster, choi youngjae itu sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua, ia anak tunggal dan keluarganya entah dimana. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mengaku sebagai walinya?"

"entahlah, tapi seseorang bernama Mark Tuan mengaku sebagai wali dari youngjae dan menangani semua administrasi dan proses pemindahan perawatannya"

Sial! Jaebum mengumpat dalam hatinya, jaebum tak tau bahwa keputusannya untuk pulang semalam berdampak begitu besar seperti ini, sangat besar karena ia harus kehilangan youngjae nya

"kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit sang suster sopan, berlalu begitu saja membiarkan jaebum dengan segala fikiran di benaknya

Sedikit banyak jaebum mulai menyesali keputusannya pulang semalam. Tapi ia pulang juga ada alasannya. Di saat fikiran jaebum kalut dengan kondisi youngjae, tiba-tiba ia kefikiran nasib jinyoung yang sempat ia telantarkan di apartemennya. Jadi dengan berbagai pertimbangan berat antara hatinya yang menyuruh ia tetap tinggal dan logikanya yang memintanya menemui jinyoung. Akhirnya jaebum memutuskan pulang, sekedar memastikan mantan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja

Hey, sebejat bejat nya im jaebum. Dia masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar

Tapi alangkah kagetnya jaebum saat keesokan harinya ketika ia kembali ke rumah sakit, ia mendapati fakta bahwa youngjae sudah di pindahkan ke rumah sakit luar negeri untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik di sana. karena tim dokter di rumah sakit itu juga kekurangan tenaga medis.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, pihak rumah sakit seolah menutup mulut mereka ketika jaebum bertanya kemana youngjae dibawa. Membuat jaebum putus asa harus kemana lagi ia mencari youngjae

Ternyata, mark bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tentang mengambil youngjae dari sisi jaebum.

Dddrt drrrt

Jaebum mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk. Mata jaebum melebar ketika nama mark lah yang muncul di layarnya. Spontan ia langsung membuka pesan dan membaca nya cepat

Dahi jaebum mengernyit dalam setelah selesai membaca keseluruhan pesan itu. Matanya tertutup erat, menandakan sang empunya sedang mencoba mengendurkan beban fikirannya. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, jaebum kembali membuka matanya disertai erangan dan hembusan nafas panjang

Secepat kilat, jaebum mengetikkan beberapa kalimat balasan untuk mark. "baiklah, kali ini aku menyerah. Ku serahkan dia padamu. Dan aku harap kau benar-benar memegang kata-katamu untuk membahagiakannya. Karena jika sekali saja kau menyakitinya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan hari ini" send. Setelah memastikan pesan balasannya terkirim jaebum kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya

"terimalah jaebum, ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu"

Di detik yang sama namun berbeda tempat, mark menatap ponselnya dengan senyum diikuti dengusan kecil. "maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang telah kau perbuat, im"

Mark mematikan ponselnya dan menaruh benda persegi empat itu ke sembarang arah. Kini ia memfokuskan dirinya pada seseorang yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya. Seseorang yang begitu berharga,yang akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi. youngjae masih terpejam, terbelenggu dalam koma nya.

Mark dan youngjae kini sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan lepas landas 5 menit lagi. Tujuan mereka adalah tempat kelahiran mark, Los Angeles. Dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki keluarga Tuan, tentu hal yang sangat mudah membawa youngjae pergi bersamanya ke tempat yang lebih baik untuk fisik maupun hati pemuda manis itu

Lagipula, mark tau. Youngjae pasti akan meminta pada mark untuk membawa dirinya pergi. Ia tau itu

mark menggenggam dingin milik youngjae, sebelah tangan lagi mark gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi youngjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mark menatap wajah youngjae yang tertutupi mangkuk oksigen itu lekat-lekat

"jae-ah. Cepat buka matamu, mata mu terlalu berharga untuk di sembunyikan terus menerus. Karena nanti, ada banyak kebahagiaan yang akan ku perlihatkan padamu. Kau pasti tak mau melewatkannya bukan? Jadi cepatlah bangun"

Youngjae tak merespon, mata nya masih tertutup. tubuh yang tertempel berbagai kabel dan peralatan medis penunjang hidupnya memperlihatkan youngjae semakin fragile di mata mark. membuat mark mau tak mau sedikit meneteskan airmatanya

Mark tak perduli jika nantinya saat youngjae sadar pun jaebum masih tersimpan di hatinya, mark tak perduli jika nantinya youngjae masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk mark, mark tak perduli.

Yang jelas, mark bertekad dalam hatinya. Mark akan membahagiakan dan memiliki youngjae dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi sebagai langkah awal, mark akan mengobati terlebih dulu luka yang di alami youngjae. baik luka fisik akibat kecelakaan itu, maupun luka hatinya akibat seseorang bernama im jaebum

Bemodalkan cinta dan ketulusan yang ia miliki, mark yakin dirinya bisa menjadi cinta terakhir untuk seorang Choi Youngjae. ya, pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From: Mark Tuan  
to: Im Jaebum**

 **Sorry. Youngjae sekarang ada bersamaku. Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ku katakan. Kau tak perlu cemas, youngjae akan sangat aman disini karena ada aku yang akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya. Kau juga tak perlu membuang waktumu untuk mencari kami, ada jinyoung yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jaga dia, youngjae akan sangat marah padamu jika ia tau kau juga menyakiti sepupu tersayangnya.**

.

.

END

How? Apakah ff markjae ku ini mengecewakan?kkk

Jika kalian berkenan review, aku juga berkenan membuat prolog untuk ff ini.

Ah,liat aja nantilah, dream knight aja kesendat sendat. Kkk

Next project oneshoot: MARKJIN

Who's exited?

Sign  
Carlmark


End file.
